Forgotten Time
by SoulessPrince013
Summary: Joey and the crew are forced to go to a haunted insane asylum for there senior field trip, where some tormented spirits are bound down there -haunted by there pass they connect with the mortals. What will they do besides the fact one there freinds is the recarnation of the murder that killed the ghost. How will Joey and his freinds save the poor souls if they even can be freed.
1. prolouge

I Do NOT OWN YU-GI-OH or any of the character

( does have gore if you don't like please don't read it thank you and enjoy)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++prolougexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a solitude moonless night , the depth of darkness seemed to be never ending the voices people heard from the forest were absolutely inhuman. But no one approached until the morning rays hit the dark cool ground. As the townspeople emerge from their warm, cozy houses. The men grabbed their shotguns and revolvers and some knifes from their kitchens as there sweet wifes kiss them goodbye before the see what has taken place in that forbidden hospital.

But as one man picked up his small revolver , he looked into his wife's worried eyes before he left and said " I'll bring Anzu back. and she'll never see that place again." he said as he hugged the shaking and trembling wife in his arms as he let her go he kissed her head.

He left his house , his wife closing the door behind him, as he join the crowd into the lush , bright green forest it wasn't dark or scary looking at all when you look in the forest or the outskirts of it. The forest gave sense of warmth and pureness in there life but yet what's located in it was the ugly truth of their little town that was slowly turning into a beaming city.

" , you know all about Insane Asylum right?" asked a young boy that looked around didn't know how to reply he knew the person who ran the place but couldn't say it worked but then again his own daughter would run up there every week to cheek on two of her friends who were sent up there.

" I know who runs it." , Is all he could say as he shook his head dumfounded as the group of men looked at him for answers in the peaceful forest.

" Who runs the CRAZY house ?" , asked a very unhappy old man as he steadies himself on custom made cane made out elephant tusk.

" It's own by the Valentine's" , He spoke as the hole group stop to look at him giving him a questioning look as he sighed and pinch his nose.

" You're Stupid! Mr. and Mrs. Valentine died already! So who owns the Insane asylum ." ,, The old man said as he hit Mr. Mazaki on the head with the cane as the young man steadies him so the elderly man won't fall over.

" They had a daughter name Mai Valentine who took over after they and may add she was only 16 years old when she did." , said as glared at the old man.

" No wonder the place is insane asylum a women running it ! in my time that was unheard of ." the old man said as some men agreed to the elderly bitter words.

" She was a prodigy she was able do collage work at the age of 12" Mr. Mazaki said as he defended his dead best friend daughter.

Before anyone was able to say anything more they all stop in front of a house that looks like a cross between a mansion and a small castle it was made out stone the building was completely black besides the many colored tinted windows. The large wooden door was slightly open the tension filled the air. something seemed very off to Mr. Mazaki , the silence of the group of men was broken by a menacing, cackling laugh that filled the area around the hospital that seemed to clash the peaceful scenery outside.

took off running into the building " Anzu!" , He screamed as looked around the entrance where there was another door made out of purple glass had a crystal knob on it, as he slowly turn the knob to open it fear ran through him , he felt his heartbeat increase , he wanted to run and never turn back.

When he open the door he was meet with a nasty revolting stench of rotting flesh, his heart stop. what if one of those freaks finally snapped and went on the killing spree and killed his little girl. Clutching his gun he went through the mental hospital opening door after door finding dead people laying in there bed. As if were some sick fate that they died peacefully.

He knew someone died painfully the screams the town heard was from someone being tortured and no one wanted to leave their little safety zone not even him even after his wife came stumbling into their room yelling screaming saying Anzu was gone. Even now he didn't want see the fate his little girl meet in this dreadful place only meant to bring pain on others. Once he see's his little girl corpse he hunt down the monster who did this to her. He kept telling himself as he open the door to the ballroom on the Third floor in this three story house not including the basement . And don't ask him why the Valentines had a ballroom on the third floor he always thought they were strange but that's what he admire about his deceased friends.

He looked at the scenery around all he see was blood and dead bodys as a girl dances with a dead body in her nightgown. He was unable to tell if was Anzu or Mai the only light that was showing through the windows was from the draken tinted glass windows. making it a shining rainbow through the lights some of them colliding with other colors.

As he head toward the dancing women he looked at the right side of him to see a man in a white lab coat . he had black hair tied up with a red string and a ear pierced with a dice hanging from it. his green eyes had no life and his tongue was next to his face he had a slash throught.

on the other side of him was a brunette man with one bright blue eye the other side of his face was covered in blood were his other blue eye used to be was a black endless bloody hole and slash through his neck. As he walked further he notice a white haired boy that he recognized as Bakura but the only difference was he had no hands and last time he saw him he was a young boy. remembering the day both Yami and Bakura was taken to this place Anzu was heartbroken and refused to leave her room unless she could see the two boys, So both Mr and Mrs Mazaki did they allowed their daughter to come here and visit her friends. He took one final look at the handless man and saw. That he had a large gash on his neck.

The final corpse on the ground was of a women he ran to it and prayed and hope it wasn't his little girl. he was overjoyed when he saw the blonde hair that was covered in blood as he looked at the body and saw over slashes in the body that was beaten up he looked to the face that was no longer recognizable for her face was stabbed a slashed nothing but a bloody mess of this unkown person. The only thing he can tell that this person was the hooped earrings she wore reminding him of Mai . His eyes began to water as he looked up at the women dancing.

Her short brown hair that went to her chin was bouncing and gliding to her graceful moves. The lovely sky blue eyes were filled with joy not noticing her father near a dead nightgown was a light yellow with fresh and dried blood clashing against each was holding a corpse of man that was somewhat smaller than her his neck was bleeding . His lifeless eyes seemed to be pleading even though he is already dead.

"An...zu", He whispered as she looked at her and continued dancing she seemed very proud of herself.

" Daddy me and Yami can get married now." She said gleefully as holds the body tighter." I got rid of all of the problems at first he said no but now he can't refuse." she said while letting out a sweet laugh.

" How ." he, was dead silent at his daughter who was , who seemed oblivious of what she done.

" Easy Daddy I poisoned the food, but before some of them died i put them in wheelchairs and killed them while there were pyrolyze." She, twirled around with the corpse.

"Why " he looked up his daughter as if she were a angel even after killing all these people hoping she had a good reason.

" I killed Duke because he talked meanly towards my Yami then I went towards Seto because he always looked down on yami and Bakura just had it coming always fighting my yami so cut off his hands then there was Mai she wanted to keep him away from me and said i couldn't come anymore so she had to die!" she yelled , she dropped the man body to the ground.

"Yami? " he looked at the man's body on the ground lifeless only remembering the man as a young confused boy.

" He said NO, so i took out his heart and slash his throat like everyone else." she kicked the dead man's body.

A group of men came running in the room looking at the women who was dressed in blood she only smiled at them as pulled out the knife " Now i can be with my love forever." as she slit her own neck .

" WAIT ….WHAT? " Joey screamed at Tea as she was finishing her story." That can't be the end ", he cried while shaking while Sitting next a white haired boy with brown eye's who also was scared as Joey.

" Well it's where we are staying there for a month you two , you should've done your research to begin with." Tea said as she looked behind her bus seat to see a blonde boy with golden hazel eyes and another boy with white hair that goes to his shoulders with brown eyes a little smaller the blonde hair man as they hold each other in fear." You both are 19 years old and holding each other out of fear over a story." Tea Said while raising a eyebrow.

" Tea be nice you know Joey afraid of ghost and Ryou is just scared of Insane asylum in general" Yugi said as he turn around to face Ryou and Joey while sitting next The brown short hair girl.

" Why are we going to a Insane asylum shouldn't there be rule against it?" Ryou said as he let go of his friends and scooted closer to the edge of his sit.

" Because Pegasus fixed it up and our school thought it would be a experience to live through besides i think it's going to be fun."

" People died in there!" Joey yelled everyone on the bus stop what they were doing as they looked joey who was slowly turning red while sinking into his sit.

" Hey guys I got a hot girl's phone number" Tristan yelled from the front of the bus while most his friends were in the back of the bus they all had a anime sweat drop coming down there face.

" Okay guys this is our senior field trip let's try to have fun" Yugi said as he looked out the window watching the tree's pass by them.

" I would if i didn't know people died there ." Joey said both Ryou and Joey pouting as Tea blue eyes widen.

" Isn't kinda romantic in a way she was just trying to be with her love " Tea said while Yugi gave out a little giggle .

"It is not Even CLOSE" Ryou whined while Joey mouth gaped open.

There bus Stopped and they exist out while there little friend grouped formed in front the creepy place.

" you said it closed in 1877 and pegasus fixed it so why does still the same as your story !" Joey cried atTea while Ryou stood next to Yugi and Tristan was talking to some cute girls.

"Who are they?" A blonde hair spirit said as she watch people come off buses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this is the longest prologue i have written

I hope you enjoy and i'll try to update soon

main pairing is puppyshipping with a few others

sorry if you like Tea (Anzu ) she will become a big part of this story but not in a good you have been warn

if you have question please ask

next time there will more of our fav group


	2. Chapter 1

I Do NOT own Yugioh or the characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey looks at the place he will be staying at for a whole month a darken atmosphere causes him to shudder and look at his over excited friends. The building reminded him of a old castle that's made out of smooth black stones stacked upon each other. He had to admit to himself this place would have been cool if weren't for the fact it was a mental institution. The wind brings a sweet smell to Joey's nose making him look at the vines that had small red and white flowers growing on the old building - probably one of many attempts to make this place look less dark and creepy that obviously failed , Joey thought to himself .

" Joey!", Tea says as she walk to him. " You were spacing out there , is everything alright? ", she asks as her blue eyes meet with his golden hazel eye's.

" Nope nothing's wrong,haha!" Joey said as he placed a fake cheesy smile on his lips , fooling his friend as she went towards their group to enter the haunted building. Unwilling following her as he tried his best to be the last to enter the insane asylum.

When he enter the first set of wooden doors he felt fine but as he walked to the purple glass doors everyone was going in with joyful expressions. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed with the negative energy that everyone seemed to be oblivious too. Or was it just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him.

" JOEY WHEELER where are YOU!", Tristan yells. Making a already frazzled Joey to jump and scream as everyone looks at the blonde boy who seems to have fallen on the cold hard ground.

" NOT cool Tristan!",Joey yells back as he was turning red while his classmates and other random people in his grade start to laugh at the honey blonde hair boy.

Yugi and Ryou rushed over to help him up , Yugi showing him a small hand to offer help but Joey politely declined his friend kindness and got up himself.

" Joey I didn't think you were this scared of the idea of a haunted buildings." ,Yugi said innocently while smiling at the taller man.

" It's not just any type building Yugi…...It's insane asylum.", Ryou huffed out in defense of Joey as Joey looked at Yugi with a confused expression somewhat wishing he could be the smaller boy right now.

"So that's all in the past all there is left of the mental institution is the building itself. After all Pegasus made it into a hotel which we are standing in." Yugi said as he looking at his friends.

Ryou was about to say something but before he could get a chance Tristan ran into Joey hugging him while crying tears of joy " I got 20 different girls phone numbers! THIS is the best field trip ever!" Tristan said while hugging the shock blonde.

" You're lying , you're more likely to get slap in the face then get there numbers!" Joey said as he playfully pushed his friend.

"It's true man! Seeeeeeeeee." , Tristan says as he grabs the list from inside his pocket and shoves it at Joey .

Joey looks at the list of numbers and get a sly gleaming look " Yeah but how many numbers are real? " Joey said then sticked his tongue out at Tristan

" Oh , if none of these totally real number aren't, I'll just call your little sister Serenity", Tristan said as he locked Joey in a headlock and starts messing with him with a goofy forming on Tristan face.

Joey turns bright red as struggle and wiggles to get out his friend grasp." Don't you even try! Little sisters are OFF limits especially MINE!" Joey yells, as his arms were flinging everywhere while Tristan struggles to keep hold over him now.

Ryou and Yugi just watch and laughed at their friends. Tea was talking to some other girls before going towards the loud group of people she called her friends.

On the other side of the building in a large ballroom with stained glass ceiling stood a transparent woman. She was wearing a light purple nightgown that has white frills on the bottom of the edge of it and the top of the nightgown that is hold up by a white ribbon that's wrapped around her neck . Where the ribbon was connect on both side of the dress was a small bow , in the middle of her top was buttons. Which lead a straight line down to her waist ,that blend in with the light purple nightgown that stop at her knees. In her time the nightgown would have been considered scandalous but in this time you could easily confuse it as a adorable dress on a lovely lady.

" What was that stupid man thinking ! turning MY home. MY work! into a pathetic, excuse of a hotel" , She yelled at a man sitting on the ground his emerald green eyes looking at her purple lavender eyes that seems to be flickering at the moment.

"I actually think it's a good idea , could you imagine the sick and twisted and fascinated people who would dream of staying in Insane asylum made in the late 1800's that has a dark pass. Some people would pay a lot of money to stay here." The man says as he plays with dangleing dice earing

She flicked back some of her long blonde hair." Shut up Duke , You are not helping at all !" She said as bit her light, rosy pink bottom lip.

" Mai." Duke said as he got up and fixes his long white jacket that stops under his knees." You're dead , I'm dead and so are all our patients it's time to let go and stop thinking about the past." Duke said as he looked over his outfit to making sure everything was in place. Even if he was dead doesn't mean he had to be slob he took pride in how he looked.

" I know I just wish I could of stop it." Mai said as she looked down at her bear feet, curling her toes as they sank through the floor.

" I understand what you mean …..but none of the signs were there " ,Duke said as he crossed his arms and stares at the sinking women.

" They were there we just didn't see them until the very end." Mai says . Then sighs to herself as she forced herself to float up.

Duke looks at her with a sadden expression on his face then realizing something they didn't think about before " Hey Mai what are we going do about the shadows?, Duke asks as he looking at the women in front of him.

Mai rolled her eyes and says " Just do what we normally do. None of the humans should be able to them and us anyway."

" You say that but there always a one and million chance at least one of them will be able to see us Mai" Duke said as he walks to the large set of doors.

" Then i'll take my chances they seem pretty low and could you warn Yami , Bakura and Seto that there might have to share a room with someone for however long this school tends to stay here please." She said as Duke leaves the room very unhappy.

" Of course she gives me that job" Duke mumbles to himself as he walks through the darken hallway. To area that Looks completely fixed, light bulbs only hung from the ceiling to give this area creepy feeling and it was working. Making Duke happy that he was dead so he didn't have to fear the dead itself.

" Hey you guy's get out here now!" ,Duke demanded as two spirits walk through there doors to stand in the hallway.

" What do you want ? " A brunette man with bright blue eyes say's. Crossing his arms to glare at the somewhat smaller doctor in front of him.

" Cousin be nice " A spiked hair man with blonde bangs but some blonde strands stood up like lighting bolts that clashed against his black hair on the tips of his spiked hair was the color purple. his eyes were deep rich royal purple.

" I'm not your cousin YAMI !" The blue eyes man says in gruffed irritated tone making the shorter man glare at him.

" You two STOP it NOW" Duke yells and claps his hands together making a loud noise to pull the two men attention to himself " Seto,Yami I have news to tell you and it….Were the hell is Bakura!" Duke said angrily looking at the two younger men in front of him.

" How are we supposed know ? " ,Seto said in cold, icy tone as he glared at Duke who ignored him.

" The Tomb Robber left his room this morning like a idiot " ,Yami says as he looked at Bakura door.

" You're delusional" Seto said nonchalantly. Duke gave him a death glare sending a shiver down Seto spine but Seto refused to show any trace of fear of the doctor in front of him.

Duke walk through Bakura's door to his room. Storming back out he turned to Seto and Yami " You two follow me and don't leave my side." , Duke gruffly as he marched off with two unhappy spirits behind him.

Last time Bakura was out he was able to scare a bunch of grown men into not coming to work anymore . Forcing the Pegasus person to hire new people to make his hotel , now he can only imagine what Bakura would do with bunch of students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SoulessPrince013: Thank you for reading this. Please forgive me for the spelling errors.

I hope you enjoyed it.

See you guys next week


	3. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or their characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadows are very the creatures that cause you to have are the invisible eyes that watch your every movement feeding off your negative energy. Shadows are the abomination residue that the dead leave behind. When they pass away. Leaving those who are chained to the earth to deal with the unwanted creatures. They are the sludge, waste of life clump together to bring down those who exist in this world.

Well that's what Bakura thought anyway, as he watch those clumps of black souls slide around on the ground leaving a unwanted black ,transparent , sticky liquid behind them. Some shadow were lumps while others were silhouettes of a human. But what Bakura disliked the most were the random eyes that would randomly appear on them.

" Well someone has to keep watch on these things" He said with a scowl on his face. Last time no one watch the creatures they end up feeding on the workers souls. Not that Bakura didn't mind but he did care about the fact the Stupid things were getting stronger so it was up to him to Weaken the Shadows so he scared the workers and chase them off so the creatures couldn't feed.

And how was he awarded with nothing the stupid pathetic pharaoh got all the credit while he was put in the white padded cell room he often went to when he was alive. And somehow the very room had became even worse after death! " So listen up you things I'm watching you like a hawk." Bakura say's taking his final stand with the creature while glareing upon them.

" And just how are you going to do that Bakura? " Green eye's meet with deep brown dark almost black eyes as the somewhat taller man pulled Bakura away from the Shadows. Causing the white haired man to fall on the floor not once did there eye contact drop.

" Well isn't it the Devil itself." Bakura glared up in a distasteful manner at the man for being stronger than himself even after death.

" Don't twist my last name around! and call me Duke for the last time." Duke said looking down on his patient or like Mai's troublemaker patient.

" I don't understand what your talking about Devil" Bakura took haste and jump back so they were somewhat on eye level.

" Look at me Bakura my name is Duke Devlin not freakin Devil!" Duke yells as the creatures left the contained area that Bakura worked so hard on to create.

" I see you were having fun with your pets Thief." Yami walked in as he heard the black hair man yell.

" There NOT my pets! Idiot pharaoh." Bakura screeches as he storms off toward the pharaoh face.

As white haired man and the three colored hair man glare at each other with intense hate. Duke took this to his advantage as he slam both of there heads into each other " What was that for !" Both Yami and Bakura look at the older man who was giving them a satisfying look.

" You must always use the names you were given, your not living your past life, you two." Duke said as he hold a higher regard towards them.

" What LIFE we not living anymore why should your stupid rules apply." Bakura said as crossed his arms and glared at the doctor before him.

"Because you're Still our problem . you guy's our are eternal patients." Duke replies not even liking the sound of that himself.

" It's not our fault we were reincarnated and remember some parts of our past life. We shouldn't be in here in the first place we're not crazy me and Bakura were just trying to replay our past lifes." Yami said in a silent hiss.

" Yami that's the full problem not everybody understands that and you can't just go around trying to kill each other. There is a reason why you two are here." Duke Replies to Yami while not getting a response he was hoping for " And No Bakura you can NOT take revenge this is a different time and life." Duke says not even looking at the other man as he keeps his focus on yami.

" I don't understand why you play into their delusional game. They need to understand they are just crazy." Seto replies looking out a bar window as he watches the sun starting to fade.

" Because to them….Never mind you would never understand Seto." Duke says as he lost focus on Yami. Then Claps his hands together to bring the the three men attention on himself .

" Now I would like to discuss something with you." Duke Says as he mentally prepare himself for whatever outcome that going to take place." You three are going to have share rooms with a another person until the school leaves.

" WHAT!" all three yell as their voices echoed through the building.

On the other side of the Insane asylum were a bunch of students that were given pieces of paper with their rooms they would be staying in.

" What floor are you guy's on? " Tea asks as she rolled her suitcase towards her group of friends. " I'm on the bottom floor room number 108" She said waving her piece of paper around.

"Cool Tea! Looks like we're neighbors I'm room number 107." Tristan says with a smirk while Tea rolled her blue eye's. " What about you three? "

" I'm in room 668 on the second floor " Yugi replys as his innocent, huge purple eye's look down on the paper a little saddened his friends aren't next to him.

" I'm room 667 second floor, Yug were right next to each other!" Joey exclaimed as he ruffle the smaller male's hair the defy all laws of gravity. making Yugi smile that he had a friend next his room.

Ryou stayed quiet until both Tristan and Joey were on both sides of him poking his sides until he moved away from the two.

" Come on , Ryou it can't be that bad are you not next to any of us? " Yugi asks as Ryou pouted and sighs.

" I'm next to Yugi and Joey my room number is 66…." Ryou mumbled the last part.

" What's that I didn't hear ya." Joey asks looking at the smaller male.

" I said my room number is 666" Ryou said clearly so everyone in his freind group could all gave him the same look.

" That cool. You like creepy ghost stuff so this is right up your alley Ryou." Tea said in a caring tone towards the unhappy white hair boy.

This was partly true Ryou love supernatural stuff to death in fact all this would seem cool but it was the fact that it was a Insane Asylum that creep him out. Ryou despises hospital's and did the best he could to stay far, far away from them and this place even though it's now a hotel it was once a hospital and therefore he wish to get out this building as fast as he can. " Yeah , it's cool to a point " He replied to her as strated to mess with his long hair.

"Let's go put our stuff up then will meet outside and have dinner and discuss what we will be doing tomorrow." The brunette women said as she started walking toward one of the many hallways as Tristan ran after not wanting to get lost.

Joey, Ryou and Yugi went upstairs and found the sixth-hundred hallway taking them around in hour to actually find the hallway in the maze like building and five minutes to figure out the the even numbers were on the left side and the odd number were on the right side of the hallway.

Yugi , looking at the red door with the number 668 on top of it that also had a name engraved into it, Saying Yami " They weren't lying when they said we would know the person name that stayed in our room. " Whats your door name ? " Yugi asks his friends as they just stared at there door refusing to open them.

" Mine says Seto Kabia" Joey gulps " My room better not be hunted or I'm sleeping with one of you guy's" As Joey shivers staring at the blue door in front of him.

" You can stay in my room. " Ryou says absolutely petrified as he looks at the purple door that has scratch marks upon it but that is not what scared him. " Yugi you said the door's has the name of the patient that's been here right? " Ryou gulp hoping this was a joke of some kind.

" Yeah , Why what does yours say? " Yugi replied looking away from his door to look at Ryou who's room was next to his. Yugi eye's widen as he goes towards Ryou and pats his back."Joey look at this ."

Joey turn around to the door across from him and read the doors name 666, Bakura causing the blonde man to frown. " The door has your last name on it Ryou." Golden hazel eyes stared at the creepy door.

" I know Joey " Ryou huffed out as he took a deep breath " There nothing i can do about it."

" How about we open the doors on the count of three okay?" Yugi said taking the lead out of the three of them.

"1" Yugi said , they all three put their hand on there door handle.

" 2" Ryou said while all them twist the handle

"3" Joey said as they push open the door

Yugi , Ryou and Joey eyes meet with transparent eyes that did not look happy.

" What?" Yugi, took a step back from a ghost look alike who seem to be peering into his soul.

" Told you ghost were real !" Ryou said as he stared at his darker look alike, slowly backing away.

" …" Joey had nothing to say as a transparent man that look completely opposite from him stood at his door fram.

Both Ryou and Yugi turn to Joey as the man crumble to floor out of fear." Joey " Both Yugi and Ryou rush over to help their friend.

All three spirits had nothing to say because they themself are shocked that someone could see them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey : Thank you so much for reading this , it means alot to her.


End file.
